Mi primer día en Akatsuki
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: El primer día de Itachi en la organización criminal Akatsuki. Un día que jamás olvidará. / —Te envidio, maldito Uchiha. —Comentó Hidan. [One-Shot] [ItaKona] [Lemon]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Mi primer día en Akatsuki.**

**[Capítulo único]  
**

.

Vio entrar al Uchiha, del cual corría el rumor de haber cometido la masacre de su propio, y pararse con su mirada inextricable y su aire de superioridad ante Konan y los Caminos. Ciertamente el muchacho era atractivo para su corta edad. La peliazul simplemente se quedó viendo su figura y su Sharingan tan hipnotizante, mientras él paseaba la mirada por ello, deteniéndose en la mujer de ojos ámbar por unos segundos y luego siguiendo con su camino.

La peliazul miró a Pain de reojo. Quería que él sea parte de Akatsuki. Inconscientemente, e lo estaba pidiendo con la mirada.

.

* * *

.

.

Miró sus ojos ámbar, muy bellos a decir verdad. Echó un vistazo a su llamativo cabello, también muy atractivo. Se preguntó qué medidas escondería debajo esa capa negra con nubes rojas y se le hizo agua la boca al pensar en qué la mujer de seguro estaba bien formada y todas las cosas que podría hacer con ella. Claro que, todos esos pensamientos, no los demostraba para nada en su rostro.

—Dame tu otra mano. —Pidió la peli-azul con frialdad.

El moreno a regañadientes obedeció y entregó su mano izquierda a la mujer. Konan estaba descalza, sentada en suelo, con Itachi enfrente, quien también estaba deslazo, pintándole las uñas de color rojo, como dictaba el protocolo de apariencia que debía comenzar a llevar ahora que era parte de Akatsuki.

¿Qué porqué Konan le pintaba las uñas a Itachi? Porque él simplemente era un Uchiha. Y los del Clan Uchiha son machos que se respetan. Por supuesto que los machos que se respetan no se saben pintar las uñas, por lo que le pidió ayuda a su linda compañera para que ésta le ayudara a no hacerse un desastre en las manos con el esmalte carmesí. Además, ella era la única miembro femenino de la organización, osea, que no se reiría y le haría bromas, a pesar de que sus demás compañeros también llevaban las uñas pintadas, les gustaba gastarse bromas entre ellos. Y además, ella era la única que tenía el esmalte carmesí que él quería.

El rojo era el color favorito de Itachi. Y combinaba con su anillo Akatsuki.

—¿Te están pintando las uñas cómo la nena que eres, maldito ateo de mierda? —Escucharon preguntar a Hidan.

El albino les dedicaba una sonrisa ladina. Él pasaba por allí de casualidad y se dirigía al despacho de Pain para quejarse nuevamente sobre _'cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente al jashinista para joder al Líder'_.

El moreno apenas si lo miró de reojo, restándole importancia e ignorando su pregunta. "_Imbécil." _Masculló para sus adentros. Mientras que Konan, por su parte, se limitó a mirar con desprecio a su compañero albino y le ordenó que se largara de allí y, luego de unas cuantas maldiciones, el fanático religioso así lo hizo.

De nuevo a solas.

El Uchiha continuó inspeccionando de hito en hito a su compañera de organización, pensando en las millones de cosas que podría hacer/hacerle con/a ella. Por un momento se maldijo, le molestaba que cada persona atractiva que se le cruzara por el camino le despertara un deseo carnal incontrolable. Pero, sin embargo, continuó deseando llevarse a la cama a esa mujer peli-azul que estaba en frente suyo. Y no tenía porqué reprimir sus deseos. Aunque, por el momento, se limitó a contemplarla embelesado, claro, sin demostrarlo en sus facciones y finalmente detenerse en los ojos de su acompañante.

Itachi sabía que su compañera la estaba pasando mal, con esa mirada tan desahuciada, tan penosa, llena de dolor y de tristeza, cualquiera que prestara un poco de atención se daría cuenta de que estaba sufriendo por dentro. Por un momento, al pelinegro le dio pena, por lo que sintió la necesidad de darle _amor_. De hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo, no sólo ella se beneficiaría, si no que ambos podrían pasarla bien en el proceso.

—Ya está. Puedes retirarte —Habló su compañera con indiferencia.

—Pero no quiero retirarme —Replicó el moreno con voz ronca.

Su compañera se le quedó viendo unos segundos confundida, no entendía a qué quería llegar el Uchiha. Y la expresión inextricable de su compañero no la ayudaba a entender qué era lo que quería. Al final, tras echarle un vistazo a la entrepierna del moreno, supo lo que quería hacer con ella.

La mujer se dio un momento para pensar en lo que estaba tratando de insinuarle el moreno y decidirse en si hacerlo o no, ya que, el Uchiha a decir verdad era muy atractivo, mientras éste le acariciaba la mejilla y se le acercaba, amenazando con besarla. Pero, estaban cerca del despacho de Pain y eso era un riesgo que no estaba tan dispuesta a correr.

Terminó por ceder a las ganas de besarlo en cuanto el pelinegro la tomó por quijada y la miró con sus profundos ojos negros. El Uchiha apartó de un manotazo el esmalte carmesí y se quitó la capa de la organización de un sólo tirón. Tomó entre sus manos la cara de la peliazul y profundizó el beso aún más.

Se levantaron del suelo y continuaron besándose. Itachi fue empujándola a Konan levemente hasta que ella quedara con la espalda pegada a la pared, allí, la alzó y ella abrazó su torso con sus piernas, mientras éstas eran acariciadas y masajeadas por la expertas manos del Uchiha.

El pelinegro desabrochó la capa de Konan, la cual estorbaba con su trabajo de propinarle caricias, para luego quitársela y deshacerse de esa molesta cosa, tirándola a un lado en el suelo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la peliazul, a morderlo y chuparlo, haciendo gemir a la mujer bajo su merced.

El Uchiha, ya algo impaciente, prácticamente arrancó los pantalones cortos de la peliazul, al tiempo que ésta desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba, junto con su ropa interior. Itachi volvió a alzarla y la penetró de una sola embestida.

—Mmm... —Gimió la peliazul al sentir al pelinegro dentro de ella.

El Uchiha comenzó a moverse lentamente, dándole tiempo a la de ojos ámbar a que se acostumbrase a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Al poco tiempo, Itachi, por instinto, comenzó a moverse más rápido. Konan se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos mientras volvía a besarlo, para luego comenzar a elevarse y volver a bajar, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones e indicando al Uchiha que quería que se moviera más rápido.

Y así lo hizo. Aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas cada vez más, haciendo que ambos soltaran gemidos ahogados por ambas lenguas. La flor de papel de la peliazul cayó al piso, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro daba la última y más fuerte de todas las embestidas contra Konan y juntos llegaban al orgasmo separando sus bocas y gimiendo.

A pesar de estar algo exhausto, al igual que su compañera, Itachi se quedó quito unos segundos, sin salir de dentro de Konan, y luego volvió a moverse lentamente.

—Espera... Él podría escucharnos... —Dijo Konan apartándose y soltando la cintura de Itachi con sus piernas.

Itachi, con el ceño un poco fruncido, volvió a besarla, rechazando rotundamente la propuesta de dejarla ir. Por sobre la remera de la peliazul, el hombre comenzó a acariciar sus senos y a pellizcarlos con suavidad. Al final, la mujer terminó cediendo nuevamente con ese beso y esas deliciosas caricias.

El pelinegro tomó las caderas de su compañera y la dio vuelta, haciendo que ésta posara sus manos contra la pared, mientras él seguía acariciando su seno con una mano y con la otra se estimulaba a sí mismo, preparándose para volver a adentrarse en la peliazul.

Así lo hizo, de una sola estocada se metió dentro de su compañera, ocasionando que ambos gimieran de placer. Pronto se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones y él aceleró las embestidas, llegando al segundo orgasmo nuevamente.

Él salió de dentro de su compañera y comenzó a arreglarse los pantalones, al igual que ella a ponerse su sus pantalones cortos y tomar su capa, para luego salir del lugar.

Itachi se quedó parado mirando la mancha de esmalte carmesí tirado en el suelo. Tomó su capa y con su expresión siempre inextricable salió del lugar en silencio, al igual que la peliazul. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

.

.

* * *

.

Se hallaba recostado en su cama, en la habitación que le correspondía en la guarida Akatsuki. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su agradable encuentro con Konan. Habían acordado con la mujer que jamás hablarían de aquello y que tampoco volvería a repetirse.

Sintió hambre, porque no había desayunado nada, por lo que Itachi salió de su habitación y al llegar al pasillo cerró la puerta con llave.

—Te tengo envidia, maldito Uchiha —Comentó Hidan, pasando por su lado al encontrarlo en el pasillo— Tú sí que tuviste un maldito buen primer día en esta mierda de organización llamada Akatsuki. —Dijo riéndose.

Itachi simplemente lo ignoró, mientras el albino se le adelantaba a paso rápido y llegaba antes que él al despacho del líder de la organización. _"Imbécil." _Pensó el pelinegro en su interior, de seguro al volver del despacho del líder aquel día escuchó los gemidos, o los fuertes y algo ruidosos golpes que hacían la espalda de Konan contra la pared cuando él la embestía.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Holi! ¿Qué tal? Este fic se me ocurrió recién hace unas horas y simplemente lo escribí, me hubiera gustado que fuera el primer capítulo de 'Desliz', mi otro ItaKona, pero eso ya no sería posible.**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado este corto OS. Les agradecería de sobremanera si dejaran un review con su opinión. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
